


Performance

by h_itoshi



Series: University AU [4]
Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always loved watching Senga perform. Only this time, he can look at Senga and be smug about him being all Nikaido's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance

“Were we really here last year? I don't remember.” Fujigaya says loudly as they head for the university auditorium.

“Yes we were.” Yokoo says patiently. “There was a girl with ugly hair in front of you, remember?”

“Oh right!” Fujigaya's eyes widen in recognition and Nikaido wonders for the thousanth time this week how Yokoo can stand being with him.

Nikaido, of course, remembers. The first time he saw Senga was at this show last year. It's the final week before holidays, and all the aesthetic educations have a chance of showing their work. Fujigaya's and Tamamori's class had their fashion show a couple days ago, there's been an art exhibition, and today it's song and dance performances. The last is theatre, and they'll perform their play in two days.

Only this time, he can look at Senga and be smug about him being all Nikaido's. They've been an official couple for 6 months, and even though they sometimes get into fights, Nikaido's life is still floating on fluffy clouds. Senga is everything he could ever wish for and more, hot, smart, fun and gets Nikaido to make an effort at things he'd never do otherwise.

Fujigaya is chattering on about bad hairstyles, even though Nikaido wouldn't say Fujigaya is one to judge that, but Tamamori listens intently while Yokoo and Miyata look at each other with an eyeroll.

It took Tamamori until a month ago to realise Miyata was even interested in him, detached from Earth as he is, but after that, things escalated quickly and they were together within a week. They're a sweet couple, even though Tamamori tries to look all cool while Miyata just smiles and calls him cute.

“So is he nervous?” Yokoo asks Nikaido, scooting closer to leave the fashionistas alone.

“I'd say that's an understatement.” Nikaido smiles, recalling Senga's behaviour this morning when he could hardly eat breakfast due to nerves. He'd been really cute and really upset, but Nikaido just forced him to bring food and then texted Kitayama to make sure Senga actually ate it.

“I'd never get on a stage like that, I'd probably... faint, or make a huge fool of myself.” Miyata says with a laugh.

“Yeah, same.” Yokoo agrees. “Besides, I have no talent to show on stage.”

“You have other talents though.” Fujigaya breaks in with a dirty smile, and thankfully Yokoo smacks him in the head, or else Nikaido would have done it.

“I'm sure Kento will be great, he always is.” Tamamori says softly.

Nikaido can't do anything but agree to that. He's seen Senga perform three times since they got together, and he's always so fucking good, even though he acts like he doesn't remember a single dance move before he goes on stage.

“Mitsu is too.” Miyata adds. He bonded with Kitayama like none of them, and they hang out fairly often. Nikaido is even a bit jealous that Miyata gets along so well with Senga's best friend, but then again, it's not like Kitayama dislikes anyone.

“Yeah, fuck him so hard.” Fujigaya mutters and crosses his arms while Yokoo just raises his eyebrows at the language.

“You really want that, don't you.” Nikaido can't help himself, and answers Fujigaya's death glare with a grin.

“NO!” Fujigaya yells loud enough for a group of girls passing them to jump and stare. “He's just so fucking hot! He's my favorite thing about girls paired with my favorite thing about boys! And then he's a  _complete asshole_!”

Nikaido laughs out loud, because this is one of the best things about Kitayama. He annoys the fuck out of Fujigaya on purpose ever since he realised how flustered Fujigaya can get, but still Fujigaya is too attracted to him to refuse to come whenever he's there.

“Guess I'm lucky you hate his personality.” Yokoo teases, and Fujigaya turns to scowl at him.

“And that he's straight.” Miyata adds, and Fujigaya looks at him instead.

“Everyone could be gay for me okay?” He clarifies, and Nikaido can't hide his snort of laughter.

They find their seats while taking turns to come up with guys Fujigaya certainly couldn't turn gay, and Nikaido can't help but marvel at how many people are there to see the show.

He thinks of himself standing before this audience and feels a little nauseaous immediately, again impressed with Senga. He often is impressed by things Senga does, like all the effort and time he puts into dancing without ever complaining, or that he manages to study those boring theories and get the highest score even though he hates it. Nikaido always feels much lazier when he compares himself to Senga than to anyone he knows, both physically and mentally.

But then there are also ordinary things, things that Senga just is without trying. Like how he's always so caring and sweet and doesn't even think about it. Nikaido's not even as considerate of his mother's feelings as Senga is of people he doesn't know.

“You are so cute, do you know that?” Fujigaya suddenly says quietly from his left, and Nikaido jumps.

“What?” He asks, wondering what the hell Fujigaya is going to tease him about now.

“You're so in love. It's sweet.” Fujigaya smiles sincerely, and Nikaido only stares back until Fujigaya laughs.

The lights start to dim before Nikaido can think of a good answer, and a host walks onto the stage to welcome everyone. Nikaido can't really wrap his head around Fujigaya's personality, but he knows that Fujigaya is a good person. He's known from the start, otherwise Yokoo wouldn't love him so much, but he's always taken by surprise when Fujigaya shows him that, and mostly he just gapes at him like an idiot.

First are singing majors, and Nikaido mostly finds that boring. He's not too bad at singing himself, he's a killer at karaoke, but he's not much for sitting and listening to someone else at a concert. Sure, singing is an art and all, but finely tuned girls with crystal clear voices are pretty boring to listen to after the third one. Miyata seems to feel the same way, since his head tips onto Nikaido's shoulder after a while and he mumbles something about how much anime he could catch up with right now, and Nikaido has to stifle his laugh.

There's also a choir, and that Nikaido has to admit is awesome. They sing a few songs in a foreign language, but it sounds dark and cool and makes Nikaido want to watch epic movies or even read an epic book. Miyata raises his head from Nikaido's shoulder when they sing, so Nikaido assumes even Miyata finds it more interesting than recalling anime.

Then there's finally dancing, and Nikaido straightens a little and shakes his head out of the daze that came with even more nervous singing girls.

Another group starts, and it's pretty cool even though it's a girl's group dancing to k-pop, but it's the fierce kind of k-pop. Nikaido hears Fujigaya make an appreciative sound when he sees them, and he rolls his eyes.

Then he forgets everything because Senga's first dance is next. He's the center of the group, and it's dark and cool and streetdancy, and even though Nikaido's seen it before, he's amazed. It looks so much different when it's not a well-lit dance studio and they all wear sweatpants, and Nikaido falls in love with Senga all over again when he does a hiproll with a tiny smirk before switching position smoothly.

He always feels a little conflicted when he watches Senga do something ridiculously hot on stage, because he figures most people don't feel that heatwave he does, but then thinks that someone probably does, just like he did the first time, and he feels both proud and possesive and aroused at the same time. He's learned to look at the other dancers as well, after a few times, and he watches Kitayama do something obscene with his hips and hears Fujigaya's frustrated sound. Kitayama's not as good of a dancer as Senga, he's said so himself, but Senga's expressed a jealousy of Kitayama's ability to move his hips, and Nikaido has to agree that he sure does that well.

Senga comes to the front again, and Nikaido's eyes are locked on him, humming along to the English song unconsciously since he's heard it like a hundred times. He's amazed by how synched they all are, even though he knows they've run through this routine blindfolded (seriously, their trainer does that), but he still finds it incredible that eight people can do the exact same thing at the exact same time.

“Wow.” Miyata leans over to say when it ends, and Nikaido can only nod with a smile, feeling just as fuzzy and hot inside as he did the first time, and he hopes he never stops feeling like this.

After the show, Nikaido feels so proud he could burst and leak out love everywhere, and he's really excited all his friends seems to have enjoyed it too. Even Fujigaya starts with a rant of praise before complaining about Kitayama.

Nikaido gets momentarily left out of conversation as they try to leave at the same time as everyone else and gets separated, and instead listens to the people walking past.

“That center guy in 'Judas', was so hot.” He overhears a girl say to her friend. “Like... damn.”

Nikaido can't help but smirk, because that's Senga.

“I know, oh my god.” The friend agrees. “I'd sleep with him.”

That's a first though, and Nikaido's eyes widen a little and he has to turn and look at the girls. They're both pretty, cool girls with expensive clothes, and Nikaido frowns, almost telling them that you shouldn't say such things about a person you don't know, but then thinks that he did want to sleep with Senga after he'd seen him the first time too.

They all manage to find each other again once they've gotten out of the worst crowd, and linger just above the stairs that lead out, waiting for Senga and Kitayama.

It doesn't take them that long, adrenaline still making them smile widely, as do all the other performers that slip out from the backstage door to meet friends and family.

Senga comes straight into Nikaido's arms, and Nikaido hugs him tight, breathing him in and can't help but smile too.

“You were fantastic.” Nikaido mumbles into his hair, and Senga pulls back enough to look at him, and Nikaido misses what he says because Senga wears eyeliner and it's so fucking sexy.

“... Nika?” Senga asks with a small laugh, and Nikaido shakes his head a little to clear it from questionable images.

“Sorry, what?” He says, not even embarrassed.

Senga just laughs with knowing eyes before Tamamori steals his attention.

Nikaido gets a hug from Kitayama too, and loudly praises him for his hiprolls and asks for Fujigaya's opinion, making Fujigaya blush in anger and embarrassment.

But mostly he keeps glancing at Senga, who's still in his stage outfit and make-up and the girls who wanted to sleep with him keeps popping up in Nikaido's head.

When the two dancers eventually leave to change and remove make-up, Nikaido simply follows, uncertain if Senga notices him or not but sure Kitayama does, since he quickly says he's just going to the bathroom, sending Nikaido a smirk as he heads off.

Senga slips into the dressing room, which is small and messy with bags and clothes and hairspray everywhere, and Nikaido follows. Senga looks at himself in the mirror that hangs on the wall, and jumps when he sees Nikaido just behind him.

“Nika-” He starts as he quickly spins around, most certainly to scold Nikaido about following him and that he's not supposed to be here, but Nikaido silences all the protests with a kiss. He moves in close, pressing Senga back against the make-up table, and it doesn't take Senga many seconds to wrap his arms around Nikaido's neck and kiss back.

“Did you like it that much?” Senga breaks the kiss to smile against Nikaido's lips, and Nikaido moves his kisses up Senga's jaw to his ear.

“I always do.” Nikaido mumbles into Senga's skin, and Senga sighs in pleasure at the touch. Nikaido's body only confirms how much he liked it, since he only has to roll his hips against Senga's to start growing hard from all the images of him dancing. “I overheard some girls talking about you. They thought you were hot.”

“Really?” Senga says breathily, sounding way too interested in this information for Nikaido's liking.

“Yeah.” Nikaido bites Senga's earlobe, making him gasp, before moving down his throat. “One of them even said she'd want to sleep with you.”

Senga breathes a laugh that makes Nikaido bite him a little, before Senga's sliding a hand into Nikaido's hair to pull him up enough to look him in the eyes. “Only you can do that though.”

Senga's voice is serious, and it makes Nikaido kiss him again, licking at Senga's lips to make him part them and deepen the kiss. Nikaido feels like he will never tire of making out with Senga, still high on the fact that Senga wants him, that he can make Senga feel good.

Then he hears the door open behind them and quickly pulls away and spins around. In the doorway is one of the guys from Senga's dance team, Nikaido doesn't remember his name but he's tall and young and pretty.

“Wow.” He says, sounding as awkward as one could get. “Sorry. I guess I should... Ehm... Change somewhere else.”

Senga starts to say something, but then Kitayama shows up like magic behind the guy and laughingly tells him of course not, Nikaido was just leaving anyway.

Nikaido wants to glare at him but knows that Kitayama's saving him, so he just glances at Senga, which is a big mistake since he's so gorgeous and Nikaido wants him so bad, lips still puffy and breathing not quite where it should be.

Senga smiles when he sees Nikaido's look, and reaches out a hand to touch Nikaido's for a second.

“Later.” He says quietly, and Nikaido has to turn and leave before things get even more awkward, more specifically in his pants.

Kitayama looks like he's stifling laughter when Nikaido brushes past, and Nikaido hopes he doesn't look like he wants to kill something for ruining the moment.

But then he thinks about that Senga did say later, and he thinks he can manage a calm face. If he could only find his way back out from all the backstage corridors.


End file.
